


The dragon slaying Queen

by FairyTailLover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventures, Capture, Comedy, Crying, F/M, Reverse Oc harem, Sad, Saving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailLover/pseuds/FairyTailLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fairy Tail] [Various x Oc x Oc] </p><p>Isabella Rose Diamond. A very faithful and loyal member in the infamous guild known as Fairy Tail, along with her two companions, Ethen and Asher. Joined when they were children like almost every other member. All three of them posses a certain magic that brings wow to all the Dragon slayer. They seem to have elemental Dragon slayer magic. That's because they were raised by the queen Dragon. Times turn tough once Isabella loses her dragon slaying magic, luckily she managed to keep her celestial magic. Each day becomes an amazing adventure with her pals, old ones and new ones. With them being at each other's aid, they will be strong enough to withstand anything that comes in their way that harms the guild members. After all, they are family. They are Fairy Tail!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my story from Quotev hope you enjoy. Sorry if there are any mistakes or grammatical error throughout the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three children are escaping through the dark forest at unusual hours, they somehow manage to run into a beautiful female dragon. Deciding to take them as her children, the dragon then proceeds to teach them a lost magic witch is Dragon Slaying Magic. Although this isn't like any normal one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim Fairy tail the fairy Tail original character or the plot. I'm only claiming my Oc's.
> 
> //Please excuse any grammatical errors, I'll try to fix them asap. Thanks for reading.

**Hello there dear readers, this is once again another version of this story, I've decided to continue it once again on here. The other, let's say four were  an obvious fail. I don't plan on giving up this story, mostly because I'm attached to this anime. I want to write a story about it. Well hopefully this version could be more interesting and have daily updates, although it will have to take up to 7-14 days since I'll have to watch the episodes. Well, enjoy. Thanks so much for reading!**  

 

Year x776 

No one's P.O.V.  

 

 Loud foot steps were heard throughout the dark eerie forest, the only sound of noise were soft pants coming from three mouths that belonged to small children, around age eight or ten. Their nose's and cheeks were a light pink, as the cool air constantly hit them on their faces.. A bright white moon would have been their source of light, yet that dam fog cursed them by hiding it. No starts were seen, just that thick, grey fog.      

       "So...tired." A boy with white hair, no older then ten years old moaned as his steps became slower and weaker.

"No! Keep running,else they might catch up and take us back to that place." Another boy with black hair panted as he kept his head up, failure was not an option for them, no matter what.       

       "We have been running for hours already, they probably just gave up and retreated." A feminine, voice said as her body started to get tired, steps also becoming slow.       

        "No we can't. I sence magic close by. Keep running for a few more hours." The black haired boy panted as he also was dead tired. 'Just a few more hours.' The blonde girl thought as she tried to continue. Soon two hours have passes, thinking that it was enough, the three of them decided to take a break near a lake, which had crystal clear water. Perfect for drinking. The whole forest smelled like rain. After all there was slight showers a while back, before they left that house.           

    The blonde haired girl deeply inhaled, clearly loving the smell of the forest and rain. She looked down at her bare legs and they were covered in mud and scratches. Disgusting. The girl dipped her hand into the water and rubbed off the mud, not that helpful, yet it worked...a little. The small child flinched everytime her hand came in contact with the small wounds.           

      When they all thought that they were safe from anyone getting to them, they head a sudden snap!  Turning their heads toward the source of the sound, they saw something unexpected. A creature that you would find in books or fairy tale's.          

       "What are you doing here all alone children?" It asked in a sweet voice.        

           "Dragon" The blonde girl said in pure astonishment as her eyes showed curiosity. The dragon looked down at the small human as a small smile presented itself on her face. Her scales were a beautiful purple and slight black. But what stood out the most was a huge crown on her head. The dragon seemed bigger then the trees itself.        

             "I mean you no harm. But please, answer my question if you will." Her voice was so smooth and calming. "Running away." The white haired boy said as he looked down at the ground.       

               "Why would you ever run away from your home? There are plenty of wild animals that prey on small creatures, you three seem brave for small human children." The dragon chuckled lightly as she bent her head down to advoid neck strain, and to look at the small humans. "Well its complicated." The blonde girl sheepishly said as she rubbed her the back of her head.            

          "Well, how about I tell you this. I can take you three as my own human children, and teach you dragon slaying magic. It can help you in the future, when you are trying to get away from danger. So how about it, deal?" The dragon looked down at the three children who's face held excitement. "Deal!"                  

    "Alright then, my name is Aurora, and I'll be your foster mother, I'll always protect you from danger, and that is a promise." Aurora smiled, the drgon's back then faced the three children, who's face held confusion at its actions. "Please climb on my back, and please make sure to hold on tightly. Wouldn't want any of you to fall of while I'm flying."    

          The three of them did what was asked and held onto the scaley back of Aurora, and that's when her wings started to flap, causing tree leaves and branches to start blowing away, same goes with the grass and lose leaves. It basically looked as if a huge storm was in progress. And before they knew it, they were flying around the dark sky. So beautiful. After a hours passes, Aurora finally landed on the ground. "Here we are children." She softly smiled as she looked at the night sky, a slight cool breeze blowing some cherry blossom flower petals around. "So beautiful." The blonde girl spoke in a low, barely audible voice, but Aurora heard her, and smiled a little bit. "So what are you're names?" She asked in a calming voice. The two boys looked at the dragon's, but the girl was entertained by the nice view.  The boy with black hair walked closer to the dragon and spoke up; "My name is Asher Hideaki." He smiled slightly. The boy with white hair spoke up as well; "And I'm Ethen Hideyoshi." All who was left was the girl. She turned back to face them with a smile presented on her face as well. "I'm Isabella, Isabella Rose Diamond. Nice to meet you." The blonde child went back to look at the flower petals who were flying. That's when Isabella finally took notice of her surroundings. They were in the middle lots of beautiful cherry blossom trees, the breeze blowing over them, everything looked so beautiful.  "So how about dragon slaying magic, Asher, Ethen, and Isabella?" The dragon asked in her usual smooth voice. Calming really. It was at that moment when Isabella looked back at the dragon. With a smile present on her face; "Yeah." She softly said. Ethen and Asher said the same thing causing Aurora to smile. "Alright, let's get started shall we?"

 

Year X777

 

Its been a year already since Aurora found the three children running through the forest. Its also been a year and Asher, Isabella, and Ethen already mastered all of the dragon slaying magic elements, yet they are not strong enough to take down a full fledge wizard, or one of those big monsters(maybe they could take down a small Vulcan if they were to run into one, and if they worked together.) "Enjoying the night sky Isabella?" Aurora walked over to the girl who was gazing into the sky. She always seemed to love the sky when it was starry with a full moon, and a soft breeze that would blow the cherry blossom flower petals around.  "Yes, its so beautiful. Especially all of the trees." Isabella smiled as her gazing continued, earning a chuckle from Aurora.  "Shouldn't you be sleeping along with Ethen and Asher?" 

 

"Can I stay for a little while longer...please?" Isabella pleaded as she looked up with her chocolate brown eyes. "Sure." The dragon smiled as she laid down next to the small girl, who sat down and leaned her frame on Aurora. They stayed like this gazing up in the sky, soon minutes passed and Isabella grew sleepy more and more. "Isabella?" Aurora called out to the small girl. "Yes? Aurora." She looked up to face the dragon, Isabella's eye's already burning with exhaustion.

  "If I were to ever leave, can you please promise to continue on with your lives. Grow on your magic so you can be a great and strong dragon slayer, along with Ethen and Asher. Proctect those who cant do so. Do good deeds in this world no matter the circumstances. I'll always have you three in my hearts no matter what. And please, take care of each other." Those words made Isabella smile a little bit. But she was also slightly wary, was Aurora going to leave?  "Yes. Of course. Your not going to leave are you?" The small child looked up, her brown eyes wide with curiosity. She however received no response. "Hey, how about you three go to the lake? I know a very beautiful a one not to far from here. I'll take you three in the morning. How about it?" Aurora quickly changed the subject. "Yeah." Isabella smiled one last time before her eyes finally closed.

 

July 7, x777 

"Children wakey wakey." Aurora called out with a smile on her face. It was sunrise already, sun was starting to appear creating a beautiful view. The three kids sat up and slowly rubbed their eyes. "Let's go to the lake. We can catch some fish and look for berries." Asher, Ethen and Isabella smiled as they followed Aurora. 

 

"What does this lake look like Aurora?" Ethen asked as his eyes held confusion. Aurora just looked back and smiled, "you'll just have to come and see~" 

After like ten or twenty minutes passed, a beautiful lake came in view, and the three children's eyes widened in astonishment. So far this was the most beautiful thing they have ever seen. "Its so pretty!" Asher exclaimed as he looked at the lake. And Isabella, well she was just admiring the beauty right before her eyes. "Are you kids hungry?" Aurora asked as she looked at the children, smile never leaving her face. The three of them looked back at the dragon and  nodded  their heads.  Turning around, the dragon looked at them;

 

" I'll go look for berries or fruits, and catch some fish. Meanwhile, please go for a swim. Its at the right tempature right now. But at night it gets freezing cold." Aurora then walked away leaving them to do whatever they whish. Isabella turned her head to the side and saw large mountains with snow at the tip. 'so that's why it gets cold. It probably snows down here as well.' 

"Hey Isabella!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yes?" She called out to who ever yelled her name.  "Aren't you going for a swim?" Ethen asked as he waved his arms around. The two boys were already in the water, all they needed was their female friend. Isabella smiled sweetly at them, "Nah maybe some other time But you two have fun ok." Turning around the blonde girl walked over to a large rock that was in the water. She was able to sit on it which was a plus, but she had to actually walk in the water which left off as a negative . Giving a sigh, the girl walked in, feeling water instantly fill up her boots. Jumping on the rock, she pulled out the keys from her dress pocket and set them down gently. The only gift she received from her mother. So far she has Aquarius the water bearer, Cancer the Giant crab, Sagittarius the archer, and horologium the clock. She wanted to summon one but was afraid that it drain a lot of magic like last time. Summoning Aquarius took a big toll on her. However, this was months ago. Who knows if her magic has progressed enough to withstand opening a key like hers. Isabella has met Aquarius back when her mother was alive. She had summoned the mermaid to show her daughter who she was before her death. It was such a surprise that Aquarius showed kindness to a small child. Its been known that she wasn't very find with little children.The Celestial spirit even hated Isabella's father, only enjoyed being around her mother. She respected her in many ways, and was always there to server her until the contracts broke by certain event. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her foster mother. 

""let's get eating shall we?" Aurora  set down some cooked fish(most likely roasted by her fire magic) and some strawberries, blueberries, and so many different types of fruit.  "Alright!" Ethen yelled as he ran out of the water, basically splashing Asher with water, and getting his soft black hair soaked. Asher was a little angered but just forgave and forgot and also ran after the white haired boy. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the meal, the kids decided to go take a small dip. They invited Aurora, however she kindly declined saying she has to go somewhere. It was beginning to get dark and the dragon has not yet returned, and the three children were starting to get worried.  "What happened to Aurora? She didn't come backback." Asher looked around starting to grow scared of what happened to the dragon. "Now that you mention it has been a long time." Isabella said, "we should look for her." The two boys nodded and walked out of the lake and dried themselves up and put their clothes back on, while Isabella just needed to put her boots back on.  Walking in the same direction that Aurora walked to bring them there, they didn't hear any sounds other then just natruall forest ones. Minutes have passes and they finally made it to the place they would sleep. But they found nothing...just emptiness. Walking around they found no trace of her, that was until Asher found a note.  "Hey guys I found something!" The boy yelled which caught both Isabella and Ethen's attention,and bringing them to him. "What is it?" "A note." Asher then started to read it aloud. Dear Children, Im so sorry that I left without a word. I had to go somewhere where I couldn't take you three along with me, and I deeply apologize for that. But I just know that you three can handle life on your own if you just work together, and make this world a better place. Please never leave each other. Stay together until the bitter end. I know that you three can make me pround, even if I'm not there to see you. You three were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And I'll forever cherish that, and the memories that we spent together. And please do this thing that I ask of you. Please join Fairy Tail, it is located in magnolia, and I know its not that far since were are in the forest of Hargeon. Its such a great guild and they will always treat you like family No matter where we are, I'll always be looking after you. And just remember, I'll always love you Isabella, Asher, And Ethen.         

Sincerely,            

       Aurora

 

After reading it, they couldn't believe it. She left them. But they knew if she couldn't take them with her, then there had to be a reason. Tears slowly slipped out of their eyes after realizing that they might not even see her. "She left." Isabella sobbed quietly as more tears came out of her eyes. Asher however, wipped them away from his face before anyone could see them.  "Let's go to Fairy Tail." He said as he looked at the sky. Ethen and Isabella looked at the boy with confusion on their faces. "What?"  Asher turned his face and smiled at the two of them. "You hear me. Let's go join. After all it was her wish." He extended his hand to Isabella, who placed it on top of his, while her other one whiped the tears off. "Yeah." She smiled back at the boy. "Alright!" Ethen jumped up and and grinned. 

"So let's go to Fairy Tail."


	2. Our Journey To Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their foster mother leaves them, Asher, Isabella, and Ethen set out to find the famous guild called Fairy Tail.

No one's P.O.V

It was already dark, cold, and cloudy, leaving the three children walking in darkness. They looked around the forest, and saw that there was no way out of it. It was the biggest one in Fiore after all. So it was probably filled with lots of creatures.

"How long is it going to take to get to Magnolia?" Ethen whined as he dragged his feet on the ground, not really in the mood to walk anymore. After all, they have been walking for like three hours now, even without short ten minute breaks.

Isabella looked back at the whining boy, a small scowl on her face; "stop you're whining Ethen, we're here to find what Aurora asked us to search for, and that means we have to do it with pride, strength and honor. We can't be compiling to her last wish."

 

Ethen looked at the blonde girl for a few seconds, until a huge smile formed onto his face."Alright!" He yelled as he fist pumped into the air and forgot about feeling tired.

 

Asher suddenly stopped walking as soon as he saw the slight obstacle in front of them. A medium sized hill was in their way of crossing. It wasn't dangerous, but it was still high enough to cause some injures. "kya!"

Poor Isabella never that root that her foot got stuck on which sent her tumbling down the hill."there she goes." Ethen put his extended hand on his head, almost looking like a pirate who was searching for lost gold on a sunny day.

"Isabella!" Asher yelled out as he looked around trying to find a way to go down, without causing damage to his body. Once he did, he ran over to the girl who lifted her upper body with her now bruised up arms. "Can you stand?" The black haired boy asked the blonde female while he helped her up. But once she gave out a slight hiss in pain, be quickly knew she sprained her ankle. He bent down and inspected her foot, and saw that it was beginning to swell up, and bruise as well. He put his small hand on her bone, and a blue light emitted from him, and the bruise stated to go away a little bit, and the pain started to ease. "Asher, don't heal it all the way, it will take up to much magic." Isabella moved her foot out of the way, and helped the boy up. And just by healing her ankle a bit, he felt slightly faint.

"So how do we get out?" Ethen walked over to the two kids while he looked around. "Good question."

The three of them walked around, searching to try and get to the other side, as it was also high as the part where Isabella fell. "How about climbing this?" The petite blonde asked as she pointed to a vine that led to the top of the hill. Ethen walked to it and pulled on it a little ( while some lose dirt fell down) and felt that it was sturdy enough to be able to climb it.

"Okay Isabella you go first." The boy smiled as he pointed both of his hands to the vine(its somewhat resembled a young business man trying to sell some new product from the market, yet no one was intrested) the small girl looked up at the vine, in slight hesitation, she wouldn't want to fall again and get injured, and how her two only friends would try and heal her, already knowing that they weren't strong enough to do it. Healing took a lot of magical energy, and it would most definitely leave them weak.

Her hand grabbed on the vine, and she hoisted her self up and wrapped her legs around it. She extended her whole arm(which I doubt was far enough considering that she had short arms and legs, well she was a child, so her whole form was small) and grabbed onto the vine and once again lifted her body up, while her legs moved. She repeated the process over until she was a quarter away from reaching the top. Isabella looked down and saw that Asher and Ethen were not far behind. She looked up, and felt extremely tried. She thought she couldn't do it any longer, yet it was pure determination to do it, she needs to find Fairy Tail. Its here's Ethen's and Asher's destiny to find it, and there will be nothing preventing it. With a few more pulls, the blonde girl finally made it. Her whole legs felt sore, same goes for her arms and hands. After all, her legs were all full of vine burns, and hands had blisters on them. She looked down and saw Asher right at the top, she pulled out her hand to the boy, who took it, and pulled him up. 

"Finally made it." The boy slightly panted as Isabella just stared at the shining moon. "So pretty." She whispered. It was like she was in a trance, an unknown force pulling her gaze toward the pale circle in the sky, as few stars twinkling around it. 

"Come on we have to go look for magnolia, and we're barely in hargeon" Asher said as he looked around trying to find a pathway to make it into town where they would take a train to the town they were supposed to go. 

"Alright." Isabella said and started to walk around, that was until she tripped over a rock and fell into the groundonceagain. "Oww." The girl moaned in pain as she rubbed her sore knees. Looking back at the culprit, her chocolate eyes widened a little as soon as she saw an egg. It was beautiful indeed. White with black and purple makings around it. 

"How many times are you going to keep falling?" Ethen face palmed as he looked at the girl who was sitting on the ground inspecting the new object. "What's an egg doing in the middle of a forest?" The white haired boy asked as he hunched over a little bit. 

"I don't know. But if it doesn't have a mommy, then I'll take care of it." Isabella smiled slightly as she rubbed off a little bit of mud. 

"Crack!"

The sound caught all three of their attention. The creature inside was about to hatch. Isabella smiled a little bit, slightly excited of what would come out. Another crack was heard, so followed by another one that trailed all the way down to the bottom of the egg. One final blow and the little creature inside popped up. It sorta resembled a hybrid of a cat and fox , but it was adorable, and its fur was supper fluffy, but the creature its self looked not so friendly. It had an expression on its face that was mixed with a scowl and glare.

"Aww isn't it adorable!" Isabella squealed as she blushed slightly at the sigh of the creature that rested in front of them. Ethen just looked at it with a dumbfounded expression; "I guess..." 

"So what's its name?" Asher asked as he bent down to take a closer look at it. "Huh, I don't know. What your name?" Isabella sweetly smiled at the tiny fox/cat looking creature.

The fox as I should say, looked down for a moment before looking up at the girl. "Well, I don't know." He looked away in shyness and embarrassment. "I don't have a name." Isabella thought for a moment before smiling brightly; "How about I give you a name?"

The little creature became shocked for a small smile appeared itself on his face. "Sure." Isabella looked at it for a few seconds; "How about Luke?"

"Luke?" Ethen looked at Isabella with confused expression. Isabella turned her head to come face to face with the boy. "Yeah, the name Luke mean Light, so I though that a tiny cute fox/cat brought light into this dark forest. Don't you think?"

"Yeah now that you put it that way, that suits him well!" Ethen smiled brightly. The three of them began chatting away about random things. 

Luke looked down slightly and smiled a little, 'Luke huh? I like this name, and this girl who's name I don't know.'

"So what are you're names?" Luke looked up at the kids, who now had his attention.

"Oh, I'm Isabella!"

"I'm Asher."

"And I'm Ethen!"

"So you three are like my...friends." Luke said as a small unnoticed tear slipped out of his eye. 

"Yes of course we are." Ethen smiled as he looked at Luke while he put his hand on his head.

"So, would you like to come and join us in our journey to Fairy Tail?" Isabella smiled as she held out her small hand in front of him, waiting for an answer. Without hesitation, Luke smiled huge and put his paw on her palm. Gently scooping the fox/cat in her arms, the three of them started to walk towards another direction. Hopefully their noses could help them out of the forest.

 

~~~~~~

After hours, they finally made it out of that large forest. Asher had asked a nice elder woman where exactly were they, and they were in hargeon, but they were very close to Magnolia, just take a train and your there. Luckly Aurora had left enough money for a train ride to Magnolia. Once the ticket was bought the four of them sat down and awaited for the first stop, which was their destination. 

Hours passed and the three of them were beginning to grow tired by the second, that was until the conductor spoke on the speaker.

"Next stop at the city of Magnolia. Please make sure you take all of your belongings, and hope to see you again."

After a few minutes, the train came to a stop and the door slip open. "Let's go guys." Asher said as he stood up, and walked out, followed by the Isabella, Ethen, and Luke. 

After they jumped up, Isabella looked around at the new town. She has heard about this place in her aunts book that she kept in her enormous library. And boy does it look amazing. 

"So where do you think Fairy Tail is?" 

Ethen looked around before his eyes got caught on a map that was on the train station, and in the top center of the map was the Fairy Tail guild. 

"Hey guys look!" Ethen pointed to the map, catching the others attention." The map to Fairy Tail."

Asher smiled a little and grabbed a small brochure that was in a small container hanging on the wall. Opening it up, it showed all of the places that Magnolia held. Parks, amusement parks, stores, and different places. But the only place they were focused on at the moment was Fairy Tail. 

"So let's go to Fairy Tail." Asher said which make the three others smile and nod their heads.

"Yeah."  
~~~~~~~~~~

After half-an hour of walking passed, the four of them made it to their destination.

They looked up at the huge building that stood right in front of them. Those big words that brought smiles to each of their faces.

Fairy Tail

"We finally made it." 

"Yeah."

"Let's go in!"

Nodding the three of them walked up to the large double doors(Luke however was still being carried by Isabella) without hesitation, they opened them.

Inside were a lot of people, some that looked in their early 20's or late one's, but there were also many children too. They all looked about Isabella's ,Asher's and Ethen's age. 

As they walked in more they were met with a small old man who had a small welcoming smile on his face. 

"Hello, how may I help you four?" He asked in a gentle kind voice as he looked up them.

"Oh, we came here to join Fairy Tail." Ethen smiled large which made the man chuckle a little.

"Well, what kind of magic do you use?" 

"We all use Dragon Slaying Magic." Asher replied with a big smile.

"And I can use both Dragon Slaying Magic, and Celestial spirit magic too." Isabella added with a smile plastered on her face too.

"Well, thats quiet intriguing, we also have a Dragon Slayer here too." This caught the three children's attention. No wonder it smelled like a dragon in here.

"Really? where?" Ethen looked around trying too see if he could spot the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, now what are you're names, then we will be able to give you you're guild stamp in the color, and location you choose."

"Oh I'm Isabella!"

" I'm Asher."

"And I'm Ethen!"

The man gave a small chuckle.

"Erza please bring me my stamp!" The man yelled out. A few moments later a beautiful girl with long scarlet hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared. She however looked a few years older then the three of them. 

"Here you go master." She handed him a medium sized stamp that had the Fairy Tails famous logo.

"So what's the location and color?" He turned back to them, smile never leaving his face. 

"Can I have mine on my right arm in blue?" Ethen asked as he smiled. The man nodded and pressed the stamp on his shoulder for a few seconds before releasing it, one second later, his guild stamp was visible.

"And you?" The man looked at Asher. He thought for a moment before smiling.

"Can I have it on my left shoulder? And in dark gray?" He was given his stamp at his chosen location.

"And you?" The man looked at Isabella who thought for a moment.

"Can I get it on the right side of my abdomen? And in purple" After stamping it on, the man turned to Luke. 

"And who is this adorable little creature?" The man asked as he looked at the tiny at the tiny fox/cat. 

"My name is Luke." Luke simply replied making the man chuckle.

"Well Luke, what color?"

"Of what?"

"Your guild mark." Luke looked a little surprised there. He never thought that he would be offered the guild marr, but then he smiled slightly.

"Purple please." The smaller man smiled and stamped the mark on his back. 

"Welcome to the family children. I am Makorov, the guild master." He bowed slightly.

"Wow really!?" Ethen asked in a really surprised tone receiving a chuckle from the master.

"Yes, it may be hard to believe. And I almost forgot. I have to introduce you to the group." Jumping up, Makarove landed on the wood railing from the second floor and cleared his throat, catching everyone else's attention. "Everyone may I have your attention. I would like to introduce you to four four new members, Isabella, Luke, Asher, and Ethen. Please make them feel welcome, and offer them help when they need it. Now I would like you all to introduce yourselves. That is all." The master then jumped over to and walked away.

After that, everyone then started to gather around the three children and Fox/cat. They started to ask them thousands of questions and started to introduce themselves too.

"So you four are new. Hi I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." The girl with red hair said as she smiled brightly. A boy with midnight blue hair then walked next to her, but he was only in his boxer's. 

"And I'm Gray Fullbuster!" He pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Why as you naked?" Ethen asked, but it sounded a bit rude, the boy then butted head with him with a slight glare.

"And why is your hair white? Are you an old man?"

"No, but if I were at least I don't walked around with my panties on." Then they started to throw insults back and forth, and Asher was pulled away by Erza to go meet the rest of the guild members, leaving Isabella and Luke alone. Thinking it was the best to go see some other members that have not been introduced to her yet, so Isabella started to walk around.

After a few steps she then came across four other kids that were sitting on a round mediums sized table. Taking a closer look, they seemed to have a really big egg laying on a pillow on top of the table, the egg resembled the one that Luke came from, except from the different markings. 

Isabella then looked at the kids, one of them was a boy with pink hair, he really smelled like he has been with a dragon for a long time, a little girl that looked like the same age as the boy had white hair and a pink dress, they were also accompanied by two girls, one with blue hair and glasses and the other one with brown hair and yellow dress. 

Thinking that they were probably busy, Isabella just walked away, and decided to socialize with other people. Maybe someone who was older than her. 

~~

At the end of the day Isabella met lots of wonderful people. Some being Macao and Wakaba, Cana, Levy, Mirajane, Elfman, and even the boy with pink hair. His name is Natsu and he is a dragon slayer as well, which fascinated Isabella and Luke. There was also Lisanna, but she gave a slight glare when Isabella was speaking to Natsu. But Overall, it was a wonderful day. And that's when their adventure starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella's P.O.V

I was at the fairy tail guild sting next to Asher and Ethen. I sigh with Borden as I just sat there. All of a sudden I hear natsu scream. "What the hell! There's a salamander in hargeon. Happy let's go check this out!" Natsu yelled out as he smiled big and started to head towards the guild doors until I stopped him. "Wait your going to hargeon!?" I yelled out as I slammed my hands on the table. Natsu faintly blushed when he saw me, but hide it with a big smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" He asked me. "I have to go pick up my new key there! Its a really cute on- well thats what people say. Its a little neko!!! Ahhhh!!! Its probably soo cute!!" I yelled out as my eyes shined bright and jumping up and down like a little kid. "Well then let's get going! You too Asher, Ethen and cats!" Natsu yelled out. I then grabbed Natsu, Asher Ethen, and then started to run while dragging them with me while the cats looked at my retreating form.  
"There she goes again"

Time skip~

We were riding in the train. And by we I mean Natsu, Happy, Asher, Ethen, Me, Luke, hiroki, Angie, Kin, Haru and jaden(pic on top).Poor Natsu got motion sickness once this train had started but luckily for Asher and Ethen that they had troria so they didn't have it. 

After a few hours of the train ride it finally came to a stop.

"Natsu get up! We finally made it to hargeon!" Happy yelled to fire wizard on the floor.

"Um is he alright?" Asked the train conducter as he sweat dropped.

"Yes! Just a little motion sickness! Happens all the time when he travels!" 

"That's it I'm never ridding another stupid train again," natsu said weakly as his cheeks puffed out which made me laugh and somehow made all the males blush. 

"Well if I'm correct, well find this salamander here. Come on let's go" happy said as he already got off the train followed by all of us.

"Alright just give me a minute." Natsu said as he managed to stand up with the help from the window.

But before Natsu can take a step the train began moving leaving the poor male in his own personal hell. 

"Ahhhhhhh!!" Was all we heard as the train started getting out of view.

"Well there he goes," i heard happy say as he looked at the direction the train went. Asher and Ethen were just trying to hold in their laughter and I just held a look of worry... And the rest of the cats just looked with happy.  
'How are we going to get him back?' I thought in my head.

Lucy's P.O.V~

"What you mean that in this whole town there is only one magic shop?" I asked devistated as I put my hands on the shop counter.

"I'm afraid so. No one really knows how to use magic so this shop is just for passing wizards that visit." The old shop owner.

"Man i just came all the way here for nothing." I sigh as I put my hands on my hips.

"Now now don't say that little lady." He tried comforting me and started looking for something until he pulled something out.

"What about this? Its very popular and all the young lady's seem to like it. This changes the color of your cloths." He said with a smile on his face as he moved the little switch which changed his clothing purple while I stayed uninterested.

"No I already have that. What i really want are some powerful gate keys." I said unamused as I looked around the store until something particular caught my attention and my eyes light up in excitement.

"Gate keys huh."

"Oh wow the little doggie!" I yelled out as I looked at Canis minor's key.

"But that's not a really powerful key." 

"I know but I really want it." I said as circle blush formed on my cheeks.

"So how much?" I asked as I held the box with the key in my hands.

"20,000 jewels"

Excuse me how much?" I asked again cause I don't think I have that much money. I think I brought like 10,000 jewels or so.

"Like I said 20,000 jewels." He repeated.

"Aww come on tell me how much it really iis." I asked again but this time more flirty as I sat on his counter and winked.

"19,000 jewels." The old man said. 

'What he only dropped of 1,000 jewels!' I yelled in my mind furiously.

Just then I hear a light jjingle come from the entrance. 

'I don't remember this guy ever having a bell on his door.' 

I looked back and saw an extremely beautiful girl come in and was wearing this. She had her golden blonde hair in a side pony tail that reached about 3 inches below her shoulder and was secured by a ribbon. And not forgetting those gergous eyes. But what mostly caught my attention the most was the belt on her waist that contained keys.

"Hey your a celestial wizard?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. Why are you one too?" She asked with curiosity lined in her smooth voice.

"Yeah I'm one too! So what brings you here? I mean if you don't mind me asking?" 

"I'm hear to collect my key order! Its a little cute neko!" She yelled out as starts sparkeled in her eyes and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Um hey mr I'm here to collect the key of the kitten." I heard her say as she walked towards him.

"Ahh yes. You must be Isabella. You look more beautiful then before. Anyways, here it is." Said the man as he carefully took out a box and gently placed it on the counter.

"Thank yout so much for saving this for me I really appreciate it. So how much is it sir?" She asked.

"Well since its a rare key and there is barely any it would be 60,000 jewels. But for a very pretty girl like you, that would be 30,000 jewels." He said and my eyes popped out of my skull.

"What are you sure? I mean that's half of the price." Isabella said.

"Yup." He simply replied.

"Alrighty then here you go." She smiled as she paid him.

"What you only dropped 1,000 jewels for me!" I yelled out in anger as I left the store and started angryly walking down the street.

"That stubborn old geser only knocked off 1,000 jewels. He must be blind. That trick usually works. So much for using my feminine wilds." I said particually to know one as a tick mark appeared on my face. All of a sudden I heard loud screams of women. Before I could see what was going on I heard someone grab my arm gently. I looked back and saw that girl from the store.

Isabella's P.O.V~  
After I paid the old man from the store I heard that pretty blond girl yell out something about only knocking off 1,000 jewels off a key. I thought for a little while until I finally asked him.

"Um hey mr. What key was that girl talking about?"

"Oh that its this key." He said as he pulled out a box with a key in it.

 

"Do you in some case might have another key of the canis minor?" I asked him as I sheepishly smiled. 

"Yes I do miss Isabella." He said as he pulled out another key box.

"How much for both?" 

"20,000" he answered as I paid him and took both boxes.

"Thanks again mr!" I yelled and waved at him.

I ran outside and found the blonde girl walking down the street. I quickly ran to her ignoring the crowed of people and the drunk, lustful men staring at me. I finally had caught up to her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Um hey! I just wanted to give you this key." I said as I flashed a bright smile. The girl looked at the box in wary until she opened it. Her eyes sparkled like jewels. 

"Oh my god! Its the key of the little doggie! Thank you soo much!" She yelled as she jumped up and down. 

"Your welcome." I smiled lightly," Sorry for asking, but what's your name?" 

"Oh. I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Lucy heartfillia. What about your name?" Curiosity lined her voice.

"My name is Isabella. So nice to meet you Lucy." A smile plastered on my face.

Suddenly a huge crowd scream was heard from the other side of the bridge. 

"What's all that?" I asked as I walked down and past through the crowd, with Lucy aside from me. And there was the attention hog. A male with black hair and a blue rhobe. He winked which made all the girls scream, and my heart pound fast in my chest. My breath was lost as little pink hearts formed on my ruby eyes, as well as Lucy's.

'Why is my heart beating fast, and my head is spinning!' I yelled in my mind as I help onto my chest. 

'Is this love?'

I just sound like a love sick puppy. 

Disgusting!

"You lady's are just so sweet." A chuckle ran through his throat as suddenly he looked at me charmingly. 

'Oh no he looked at me! What do I do? His eyes, are beautiful! Come on Isabella! Get ahold of yourself!' 

blush erupted through my face as I walked over to him with a hoping Lucy trailing behind me.

'Do I love him? Is this why I'm like this!?'

Suddenly Natsu, Asher, Ethan and the exceeds suddenly barged in. 

"Igneel!" Natsu's voice suddenly ran with happiness until he looked ddisappointed. That seemed to pull me out of the love spell that this, ahem gorgeous male gave me. 

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu and Ethen asked together as the male paled, maybe he go offended. 

"Who am i? Well I am salamander, I'm pretty sure you have heard of me." The guy pulled up his arm to make up a pose. And just then, I saw those rings. One of them specifically caught my attention, glaring I look up at the male.

Natsu just didn't care as he and the two  males walked away with the cats flying behind them.

"Hey wait!" Natsu and Ethen didn't go far, since a couple of fan girls kicked them as Asher and the cat's watched. 

"You have to aapologize to the great wizard salamander! Or were going to rip you two, two shreds!" The girls started to pull on poor Natsu and Ethen as they desperately tried to escape them.

"Come now my lovelys, I'm sure the young boys didn't mean anything. Now let them go." That sure did release the wild female's steam as they immediately calmed down.

Lucy then glared at the male. Guess she finally figured out about the ring. 

"Here's my autograph now you can brag to your friends." The "salamander" gave natsu a paper that said salamander. 

"No thank you." He declined as the females went wild and sent the poor Natsu flying with a pile of garbage on top of him.

"I'm sorry ladies but I have to get going."

"You're leaving already?!" They yelled in usion as their faces held a look of sadness.

"Time for the red carpet." The guy said as he snapped his fingers and a pinkish thing came out and moved him away.

"I'm having a party and you all invited!" He yelled as he, flew off? Are those the right words?

"Who the hell was that guy?" Natsu asked as he, Ethen, Asher and the exceeds looked up in the sky.

"I don't know but he was a real creep." Lucy said which made them look up at her. "But Thank you for your help." Lucy smiled as she waved at them.

 

And then~

They all went to a restaurant nearby. But I had to be excused. I really wanted to open my new celestial spirit key. And Luke wanted to come along, so why not? 

We came to a nice park near by and sat down on a park bench where it was nice and sunny. Today is such a sunny nice day, but still a tad hot. 

"So Luke, are you also excited in seeing the new key?" I asked I smiled big as I pet my little cat friend. 

"Yeah." He smiled. 

 

"Ok here goes. In the path that has linked me to the galaxy of the eight shining stars, I summon to open this gate to pass through my world, Open gate of the cat, neko!" A purple light with purple clouds came out and there she was. The little neko. So adorable! 

"Aww aren't you adorable!" I smiled softly, "Hello!" I greeted as I waved at the twelve inched kitty. 

"Hi" her little voice chirped making  wanting to faint on the spot.

"What's your name?" I asked as I bent down to her hight.

"Well I don't have a name, so.. I-i thought you would give me one." She shyly looked up at me as she blushed.

"Well how about I name you Sakura?"

"R-really? I love it master!" She yelled as she came to hug me.

"Your welcome. And please don't call me master, just call me Isabella." I smiled gently as I petted her head softly.

"O-ok. Isabella." She smiled gently.

"Hey Isabella!" I heard that high pitch familiar voice. Lucy.

"Oh hey Lucy!" I greated back as she sat down in the bench besides Luke. 

"Who is that adorable little creature?" Lucy asked as she pointed at my new little spirit friend.

"Oh she is just my new spirit friend. I bought her key in the shop."

"That's soo cool. She's even a rare key. Well have you ever seen fairytail?" She asked but before I could answer, she pulled out a sorcerer magazine.

"I cant believe that, that guy was using charm magic on everyone." She says as I nod

"Yeah i know"

"Oh and it looks like fairy tail is causing trouble again. Deamon vaniclane whiped out but seven homes destroyed. Haha." Lucy read as she giggled a little and layed down on the bench as she did so while kicking her legs up and down.

"Talk about going over board." She said as she flipped the page which came to the picture of Mira Jane. 

"The center fold of Mira jane, she's so beautiful." She said as she flipped through more pages of her.

"I wonder what you have to do to get in? Do you have to apply or maybe do an interview? But I don't care, I'm so going to join fairy tail! Their the coolist guild ever!" She yelled in happiness as she smiled.

"I can ju-" I was starting to say, but I was rudly intrupted by a voice. 

 

"What was that? You want to join fairy tail?" The salamander guy said as he popped out of the bush with a hand on his chin. And that really made Lucy and I jump.

"Salamander!" Lucy yelled, but I kept silent with a glare on my face,  I know he wasn't the real deal.

"I've been looking all over for you two. I wanted to personally invite you two to the party im having on my yacht tonight."

"That charm magic won't work on us! It won't work if we know your using it!" I yelled as I pointed a finger on him.

" I guess you are a wizard after all. I knew it since that moment I played my eyes on your wonderful body. Well no matter, the invitation still stands" He said as he looked at me, which was plain creepy.   
I just turned my back on him.

"Well I would be caught dead if I was seen in a party thrown by a creep like you." I said as I closed my eyes.

"A creep like me? Why would you say that? He asked as if he was offended. 

"Your spell, using it to become more popular." Lucy said as if it was a "are you dumb" kinda question.

"Don't be mad my dears, I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party, can you blame me?" 

"This even proves that big wizards can be idiots." I said as I turned my back on him.

"You want to join fairy tail right..." He said particularly to Lucy.

"Have you ever heard of salamander? One of fairy tails wizards." He said as he looked at Lucy.

"Well yeah!" She exclaimed back as she looked at the guy with wide eyes. 

"Your telling me your him?! That salamander!" Lucy yelled as she pointed a finger at the guy. Oh how I just felt like calling this guy out as a phoney, but not yet, I want to know what his intentions are first.

"That's right. And if you want to join I could probably put a good word for you." He said as a confidential smirk crossed his face. I just stood there with my arms crossed with a serious look on my face.

Lucy just stood there as she froze on the spot.

"I would love to go to your party tonight." Lucy said as hearts filled her eyes as she scooched closer to the phoney.

"Wow that was easier than i thought. And you." He said as he looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked with my arms still crossed. 

"You know about that key, cassiopeia?" He asked and my eyes just seemed to pop out of my skull. 

"Cassiopeia! As in that key!?" I asked I have been looking for that key for so long. I know its wrong to trust someone such as this guy, but this key. Its super important to me.

"That's the one. If you really want it that bad I could just give it to you that quickly if you come to my party. I herd you in that restaurant that you'd do anything for it. So all I'm asking is for you to attend.Its that simple my dear." He said as she closed his eyes with a smirk on his lips. But how did he know? Was he that guy sitting next to Luke and I in the restaurant?

Flash back:

"Hey guys Luke and I are going to the shop now. So see you guys later." I said, but they were to busy trying to figure out where this, wanna be Salamander was. 

"I guess they aren't listing. Hey Hiroki! Can you tell them where were going please?" I asked my other little cat friend.

"Of course lsabella!" He yelled as he jumped while lifting up his little hat. I couldn't help but to giggle at his cute self. As we were walking to the only magic shop there is in here, I couldn't help but to hear Luke's stomach growl indicating that he was hungry. 

"Do you want some fish Luke?" I asked as he nodded his little head yes. I looked around and finally spotted a little restaurant across from us, so why not stop there. As we went in there, we sat down on the counter on little benches next to a suspicious looking guy with black hair.

"Welcome, what can I get for you today?" A nice waiter asked as she took out a note pad with a pen. 

"Yes can I get a fish, with a crunchy outer and soft inside and a iced coffee please?" I said to the waiter which she smiled happily as she wrote it all down.

"Of course coming right up!" She said as she walked away, and in a few minutes she brought me and Luke our stuff.

"So Isabella what kind of key are you getting today?" Luke asked me as he was munching on his fish.

"Well im getting a key of a neko, a little kitten that resmbels a human. But she's very cute." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"But there is this key that I want so badly. Its name is Cassiopeia. She used to belong to my mother. She onece told me that when she passes away, that she will give me that key. But I never received it when she did. They told me...someone stole it." I said sadly as I looked down at my lap. I need that key, she's the only one that can tell me the reasons behind my parents death.

"I hope you can find her again." Luke said as he tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah me too." I said as i smiled.

Just as we said that the guy loudly put some money on the counter and left his seat and started walking out, but not before his shoulder collided harshly against mines. 

"Oww" I moaned in pain as I rubbed my now bruised shoulder. 

"That was rude." I said. 

After we finished I paid and left a tip for the waitress as we left.

Flashback end:

"So you were listing on my conversation! That's so creepy and stalker-ish!" I yelled as I pointed a finger. 

"Hey you want that key don't you. This is a chance you will never get, so what do you say?" He said, i gave a sigh in defeat, and nodded my head. I guess I'll have to be kind to him until I get that key. If it falls into the wrong hands, that could be a huge disaster to this world.

"Of course I will go to your party sir." I said as I was drowned in something I can't put my finger on. Oh no, not his spell again!

"That was easy." He smirked.

"So you really think you can get me into fairy tail no kidding?" Lucy asked as he eyes sparkled. 

"I don't see why not." He said 

"Just don't say anything about the charm spell ok blondie's."He said as he summoned those circle things.

"I won't say a thing!" I yelled as I saluted him.

"Ok see you two at the party." He said as he flew off.

"Thank you so much guy!" Lucy yelled as she looked up at the retreating male. Once he disappeared Lucy's and my eyes turned normal again.

"He did it again!" Lucy yelled as she looked up.

"Yes he did." I said as I crossed my arms.

"But I'm finally going to get what I've always   
wanted!" I yelled as I jumped in the sky.

"Me too! Now we just have to keep our mouths shut." Lucy said as she was happy. 

"On no I have to shop for a dress!" I yelled out.

"Don't worry I'll help you chose one out." Lucy said as she smiled.

"Ok just one thing..." I bent don't to Sakura's hight and looked at her

"Um you can go to your gate if you wish." I said as I smiled.

"Of course Isabella!" She said as her gate closes.

"I'll go to where the rest are. I'll see you later." Luke said as he activated his wings and flew off.

"Ok let's go!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed my hand. 

 

Time skip to night time~

Over to Natsu, Ethend, Asher, and the exceeds.

"That was quiet a meal happy." Natsu said as he giggled slightly.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed 

"But she sure did talk a lot." Ethen said as he leaned on the fence. (Idk what they are called but ok)

"Yes she did." Kin said as he nodded.

"Hey isn't that the boat that, that salamander guy is having his party?" Happy asked as he looked out at the sea. And with that natsu got sick.

"I'm going to barf." Natsu said as he held onto his stomach and mouth. 

"Oh come on its not like were going aboard or something." Happy said.

There was a small group of females chatting loud which caught the attention of the males.

"I wish I could of gone on the party thrown by salamander." One of the ladies said out loud.

"Who is salamander?" One of them asked.

"Wow you never heard of him? He is like the coolist wizard ever! He is in fairy tail!" A girl yelled.

"Fairy tail." Natsu said as he looked at the boat only to get sick again.

"So he's in fairy tail is he?" Asher said as he and the others bent down to the gap where they were leaning on.

 

And back to the party 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Im sorry if there seems to be some mistakes in here. I'll try and fix them asap.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.  
> Here is the story on Quotev. I will be writing from there then copy and paste it onto here. 
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/story/6610806/The-dragon-slaying-queen-fairy-tail-x-oc-Rewriten


	4. Chapter 4

This is the magic council, era.

 

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have done it again, this time they destroyed an entire port!" A magic council member yelled In somewhat anger. "What up withe them!?" Another one joined along. "I'm actually quiet fond of those idiots." A member with blue hair said as he smirked a little.  "I know they do behave like fools but, they are an almost an capable art." An old council member said. "Just leave them be, think about how boring this world would be without those fools." Blue haired man said as he smiled.

 

Over to the Fairy Tail Guild: 

 

No ones's P.O.V

 

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy yelled as Lucy looked up at the big sign in amazement. "We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled after he kicked the doors open and he looked very angry.

  "Welcome back natsu!" "Hey Isabella, Asher and Ethen!" A few other greeted the three wizards. 

 

"So Natsu I heard you went all cardgion had to start trouble." A wizard with unusual large front teeth said as he and another wizard aside from him started to laugh as well. But that didn't last long since Natsu decided to kick the poor male right in the face and made him crash onto a table which instantly broke. "Natsu!" Isabella yelled in a scolding sort of way. "Why did you do that?" Lucy asked as they both looked at the pink haired male.  "You lied about that salamander! I'm gonna kick your but!" Natsu yelled as a tick mark appeared on his head. "Don't get mad at me! I'm just passing along the rummor I heard!" The brown haired male yelled as he also got a tick mark on his head. "It was just a rummor!" Natsu yelled in anger. "Wanna fight!" The brown haired guy yelled. And Natsu gladly gave him a punch on his face.  "Now now Natsu I think you should calm down." Happy stated as he smiled with his eyes closed as he waved his paw up and down. But the blue cat just got hit, sending him rolling down the table he was standing on. Soon the whole guild started joining in on the fight, including Ethen and the usually calm Asher.  "Wow I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall." Lucy said as he voice laced with happiness and excitement. "Yes you are, but your also going to be part of Fairy Tail." Isabella said as she smiled at Lucy who also smiled back at her. "So Natsu and Ethen finally made it back huh!" A male with dark blue hair said and his appearance made Lucy scream and slightly cover her eyes. This is Gray Fullbuster,a very talented wizard...but he, tends to take off his clothes. "Its time we settle things once in for all." Gray said as he started to walk towards the ball of the people who were fighting. "Gray your clothes." Said a female woman who had a glass of wine while she sat on a stool.  "I don't have time for that." Gray responded as he looked shocked.  This beautiful lady right here is Cana Alberona. She has the title of the heavist drinker.  "*sigh* see I don't date any men here because they are not my class." Cana said as she got a big barrel of alcohol and started to drink it which made Lucy's eyes pop out of her skull in shockness.  "Come over here and fight me Natsu!" Gray yelled as he got closer to him but he was busy at the moment with the big toothed guy.  "Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled back. "Well then I guess it just me and you Ethen!" Gray yelled as he looked at the Ethan. "I'm busy right now!" He yelled as he went back to beating some guy. "Its only new that you three are whining like spoil kids." A very large male said as he walked in with a serious look on his face.  This man here is Elf man. A man who believes that you can solve any problem with two strong fists.  "I can show you what a real man is!" Elf man yelled, but got punched in the face by Natsu, Ethen and Gray.  "He got knocked out that easily?" Lucy asked as she looked at the three males standing on a broken table.  "Geez its so noisy in here." A flity voice said which caught Isabella's and Lucy's attention. They looked back and saw a brown haired boy with glasses and two women sitting on his lap.  This here is the lady killer Loki, ranked high in the wizards  bachelor's list. This didn't last long as soon as a flying cup smacked him right in the forehead. "Are you ok?" One of his ladies asked. "I don't mind a good fight as long as if its to protect you two." Loki said.   "Good Luke crumb cake." The two girls said together. Lucy quickly pulled out a marker and a book and croosed off Loki's face off.  "He's definitely going off my list. What the heck is wrong with these people there is not one sane people at all except for Isabella." Lucy said as she looked around. "Hello. Are you new here?" A woman with a long pink dress and white hair asked as she held a bartending plate.  This is mirajane. A beautiful wizard that is known for her bikini shots in sorcerer weekly. She is currently an employer at Fairy Tail. "Don't you think we should try and stop them?" Lucy asked as she looked at Mira.  "Oh its always like this, so I always tend to leave them alone. Besides-" poor Mirajane couldn't finish her sentence because she got hit by elf man and he fell right on top of her.  "Mira are you alright!" Isabella yelled as she bent down next to Mira. "Yes I am. And besides its actually pretty fun dodon't you think?" She asked as she passed out and as little ghost floted out of her mouth.  "Ahhh don't die Mira Jane!" Lucy yelled bug soon fell because of gray. And there was Natsu standing before them spinning grays boxers in his hand.  "Natsu don't you think you could've done that somewhere else?" Isabella asked as she sweat dropped.  "Give me back my underwear jeark!" Gray yelled but then turned to isabella who was trying to cover her eyes. "Excuse me Isabella can I borrow your underware?" Gray asked her but she freaked.  "As if!" Isabella yelled as she hit him with a rolled up newspaper and Loki quickly pocked up the beautiful blonde up bridal style. "All you guys are so insensitive a woman has needs." He said in his usual flirty voice but was punched by elfman making Isabella fall onto the floor.  "A real man fights with his fists!" Elfman yelled out but got hit by Natsu. "I told you to butt out!" The pinket yelled but Ethen crashed onto his back which only angered the fire dragon even more. "Hey do you want to fight twinkle dust!?" Natsu yelled as he butted heads with the also angry Ethen. "Bring it on!" The white haired male yelled and was punched by Natsu, and Ethen gladly returned the punch.  "Ah it's so loud so much for having a drink." Cana said as she pulled out a card.  "That's enough guys." Cana said as her card shined a blue light.  "Oh yeah! Says who?" Gray yelled as he activated his ice magic and Elfman also started to activate his magic. And soon everyone did too.  "Is it always like this?" Lucy asked in fear as she his behind Isabella and held happy in front of her face. "Yup." The blue cat replied with a smile on his face.  "You guys don't seem worried." She said, and a big monster came out with an angry look on his face. "Have you finished bickering around like children?" Its deep voice asked with made Lucy scared. "It's huge!" She yelled as she had a fearful look on her face. This action made everyone stop in their tracks. "I didn't know you were still here master." Mira Jane said with a smile and this shocked Lucy. "Did she say master?" Lucy asked as she looked up at the monster. "Yup!" Isabella exclaimed happily.  But Natsu just had to laugh. "Hehe you guys act like babies! Looks like I won!" He yelled as he countinued to laugh, which didn't last since he got smashed like a bug under the Masters foot. "Well it seems we have a new member." He said as he looked at Lucy who jumped in fear. "Yes sir!" She yelled in a scared voice. The master then started to shrink down which only made Lucy's fear increase more. And from feat it went to shock as soon as she saw a little old man.  "Nice to meet ya." He said with a smile. "He's tiny! Are you sure hes really in charge here?" Lucy yelled as she looked down. "Of course he is. Let me introduce you to the Fairy Tail guild master master makarov." After Mira Jane introduced him he jumped up and tried to make it to the stage thingy but crashed on the bars, but still stood up on them.  "You've gone and done it again you bunch of clowns." He said as he held up a packet of papers. "Look at how much paper work the magic council has sent me this is the most yet!" He yelled.  "Have you lost your minds! All your good at is getting me introubin trouble by the higher ups!"  Everyone had a look of sorriness on their faces as Makorov had a look of somewhat anger.  "How ever I say the heck with the magic council." Makorov said as he smiled and burned the stack of paper and let it fall, but Natsu jumped up and ate it. "However any magic that surpasses reasons is reasons right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power its the talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy from the natural world are in perfect sincrinisation, to preform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus it should come out from your being and pour out from your soul if all we worry about is following the rules then our magic will never progress dont let those blowhards from the magic council scare you follow the path you believe in cause that what it makes the Fairy Tail guild Number one!" Master yelled as he held up the L looking symbol as everyone also raised it up in the air. 

~~~~~~And then~~~~~

"There you go, your an official member of the Fairy Tail guild." Mira Jane said after she finished stamping the happy Lucy with a pink Fairy Tail guild mark.  "Look Isabella im actually a member now!" Lucy yelled as she showed Isabella her mark. "Really? That's so great Lucy!" She yelled as she smiled at the new member. 

"Look Natsu Mira Jane just stamped me with the Fairy Tail guild Mark!" Lucy yelled as she smiled at Natsu who was uninterested while he looked at the request board. "Really that's great welcome to the guild Luni." Natsu said in a Board voice. "That names Lucy!" Lucy yelled in anger. 

"Wow 160,000 jewels to vet rid of some thieves!" Natsu yelled as he held a flier. "Sounds go to me." Happy replied. "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A little boys voice asked Makorov who was drinking his beer and which caught Natsu, Ethen, Asher's, Lucy's  and Isabella's attention. "Your starting to get annoying Romeo, your the son of wizard just go home and wait patiently for him." Master Makarove said.  "But sir he told me he would come backin three days and its been over a  week now!" He yelled as he stomped his foot his foot down. "What I rember he took the job at mount Hakobe."

"Yes and its not that far from here, so why won't someone go look for him?!" Romeo yelled and that was that was it for Master Makorov. "Look kid your father is a wizard, and like any other wizard in this guild he can take care of him self!" Master yelled as Natsu, Ethen and Asher looked at them.  "Now go home, have some milk and cookies and go home and wait for him there." Makorov said but only got punched in the face by romeo as he ran off right after.  "I hate you all!"

 

"That's gotta be tough." Lucy said as she looked at the running boy in sadness.  "I know it sounds like the master doesn't care but he really is worried." Mira Jane said. After that a loud bang was heard as Natsu punched the request board, creating a dent in it. 

"What do you think your doing Natsu? You almost broke the request board." Some guild member said as Natsu walked away with Ethen and Asher trailing behind him. 

"Why did Natsu get so upset? Not to mention Asher and Ethen, they seem so down." Lucy asked as she looked at the retreating males with their exceeds following behind.

"Probably because Romeo and the three of them have lots in comments." Isabella replied as she looked down into he ground in sadness.  "Just because we are members of fairy tail doesn't mean we don't have issues of our own. We have all had our own share of suffering of a loss." Mira Jane said as she wiped some glasses. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you two want to come along?" Natsu asked as he layed on the seat of the carage looking like he was about to throw up. "Well we thought you might like some help." Lucy replied as she sat across from natsu as Isabella sat between Asher And Ethen while she carried Hiroki and Luke. "Wow you really do have a serious case of motion sickness." Lucy said as she looked at the wizard.  "Its just another reason to feel sorry for you."  "What's that suppose to mean?"

Natsu asked in a sick voice. "Oh nothing just forget about it." Lucy quickly replied.  Suddenly the carriage came to a stop and Natsu quickly rose up and started to dance in happiness tthathis motion sickness had finally disappeared. "I'm sorry but this is the farthest I can go." The driver said. When we opened the back doors we sawthe mountain covered in snow as it blew hard winds.  "Where the heck are we at Natsu?" Isabella asked as she slightly shivers in the coldness.  "Its a frozen waste land!" Lucy yelled. "Why is it so cold I mean its like summer so there shouldn't be a blizzard over here!" She yelled as we walked up the mountain while holding her arms closer to her chest while Isabella did the same thing. "Well that's what you guys get for wearing light clothing." Natsu responded.  "Oh please you aren't dressed for it either, now hand over that blanket!" Lucy yelled as she tried tugging on Natsu blanket. "I would've worn more warmer clothes if I were to know it was snowing here!" Isabella yelled as she slightly shivered and then looked at Asher's scarf. "Asher let me borrow your scarf." "No" the male quickly responded as he didn't even look at Isabella.  "No fair!" "So they keep on talking huh?" Ethen said as he looked at Isabella and Lucy  "Aye." "Chi." Happy and jaden said. "Oh I know." Lucy said as she pulled out a specific grey key. "Open gate of the clock constellation, horologium!" Then a blue green magic circle appeared out of Lucy's key and horologium came out.

 

"A clock?" Natsu asked as he looked surprised. "That's so cool." Happy said as he also looked at the grand father clock in amazement.  Lucy was inside of it with a brown blanket around her as her mouth started to move as if she were talking, except there were no words or sounds to be heard. "We can't here you." Ethen said as he looked at Lucy. "She says she's staying in here and im not coming out." Horologium says for Lucy. "Then why did you tag along. Isabella's not complaining anymore." Natsu said as Isabella was standing on the side next to horologium with Asher's scarf wrapped around her neck. 

"What kind of job forces Macao to come to a crazy place like this? She inquires." Horologium said. "Well you should've asked that before you came with us. He came to go slay a big Vulcan, it's a big monster." Natsu said as Lucy looked at him with wide eyes  "I want to go back to the guild, she proclames." Horologium says. "Well go ahead and be my guest I said back." Natsu said as he started to walk away with Asher and Ethen behind him with the exceeds also following. "Macao where are you!" Asher yelled out. "Where are you Macao!" Natsu also yelled out. Soon after, a giant moment came from above them and tried to punch them with its fists, but the two managed to doge it, as well as happy and hiroki. "Its a big Vulcan!" happy and hiroki yelled out. It then started to sniff the air and then ran to the directedirected Isabella and Lucy were. "Hey wait!" Ethen yelled out as the three males looked at the Vulcan. Lucy and Isabella were resting inside out horologium with their eyes closed, but soon heard banging on the glass.The slowly oped their eyes and saw a big Vulcan staring at them with some drool coming out of his mouth. "Me like human woman's." The Vulcan said as he kept staring at the scared females. "So it can talk huh?" Natsu said as he slightly smirked and punched his firey fist on his hand. "Don't just stand there hurry up and save us! The lady yelled furiously." Horologium said as he was being carried away by the Vulcan. Over at the center of Mt.hakobe~ "How did we even get into this mess? And why is that monkey so happy? The lady stated fearfully." Horologium said for Lucy as the both girls looked at the Vulcan, which suddenly looked intensely at them while a little drool slipped out of its mouth while Isabella and Lucy shivered in fear. "Woman's" the Vulcan slightly whispered. And just as things were getting weirder, horologium suddenly disappeared.  "What! Horologium please don't leave me with this creepy thing!" Isabella yelled out as her and Lucy kept staring at that thing in fear while sitting on the icy floor. "I'm sorry but my time has ran out." Horologium said as his golden light shone in thin air. "We demand an extension!" Lucy yelled out as she held onto the thin, but somehow warm brown blanket. The soon enough the two blondes saw those lustful, creepy start eyes of the Pervy vulcan who stared down at them, while Lucy shook in fear, but Isabella some what became more fear less of the big ape in front of them. And just when they thought their luck ran out, they heard the voices of their savior's. "Monkey!" Ethen's voice yelled out as Asher and Natsu ran besides him. "Where is macao!?" Natsu yelled out as he looked angry. "Natsu! Ethen! Asher!" Isabella yelled out as she was glad to see then, as well as Lucy. They had a look of happiness which soon turned to shockness as all three of them slipped and fell. "Why do they have to make such a big entrance?" Lucy asked as she face palmed. "I don't really know." Isabella responded as she looked at them, which they quickly stood back up. "So tell us monkey where is our friend Macao?" Asher asked as he looked at the vulcan, as Isabella and Lucy ran over to the three males. "So tell us where he is!" Natsu yelled as he pointed a finger at the confused monkey. "Men?" He asked as if he didn't have a clue about what we were talking about. "Yes! Now tell us where you're hiding him!" Ethen also yelled out, while the monkey acted like he didn't know. "Wait don't be judging!" Isabella yelled out as Lucy agreed. "Yeah! Don't you think your jumping to conclusion's?" Lucy asked as she looked at the males. The monkey them signaled Natsu, Asher and  Ethen to follow him. "Hey look I think he's going to show us where he is." Natsu smiled as he followed the monkey with Asher and Ethen, which met up with a hole. The three males poked their head's out side only to be pushed out by the Vulcan, but Asher some how managed to doge it. "Monkey!" Natsu and Ethen's yell echoed out as the fell out. "Natsu! Ethen! Asher!" Isabella yelled out as she and Lucy looked out the hole where they were pushed out. "Oh no, they can't survive out there." Lucy asked in a fearful/concereconcerned voice. "Me no like men me like woman! Ho ha!" The Vulcan yelled out as he banged his fists on his hard chest. "Well then it looks like I have to take you down my self then." Isabella said as she pulled out a the zodiac key of the golden bull. "Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" A golden magic circle flashed from the key, as well as a golden light, and then Taurus appeared. "Cow?" The vulcan said as he looked at Taurus in confusion. "Be care full monkey boy Taurus is the most powerful sport that we have a contract with!" Lucy yelled as she and Isabella looked at the Vulcan with a  confidential look. "Wow miss Isabella and miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice body you have. So how about you two come over here and give me a smooch." Taurus said as he looked at the two females with hearts on his eyes. "Yeah but he is also a big perv." Isabella face palmed. "Don't touch my woman's!" The Vulcan yelled in an angered voice. "Your woman?" Taurus asked almost in a mocking way. "I will have no-moo-re of that!" Taurus exclaimed. "Go get him!" Lucy yelled as she pointed at the big Vulcan. Taurus ran up and swang his Axe hard onto the floor, making it break and rise up towards the Vulcan, who managed to dodge it and run over to where Taurus was standing really fast. "Wow he is fast." Isabella said shocked. The Vulcan jumped up and aimed his fists at Taurus. But before her could land a hit, someone else kicked the poor spirit in the face, and that someone was Natsu, and Taurus flew over and crashed onto the floor who was instantly knocked out. "Natsu!" Isabella yelled as she looked at the fire dragon slayer. "I'm sorry but my time is up." Taurus said as a mini ghost appeared on top of him. "Epic fail." Lucy said as she looked at the knocked out Taurus. "Hey how come there are more monster's than when we left?" Natsu asked as he pointed his thumb at the Vulcan. "He's a friend dummy! One of my spirits!" Isabella said as she looked at Natsu. "That guy?"  "Not him! The bull. I thought you seen him before." Isabella said as she face palmed. "Hey how did you three even survive out there?" Lucy asked as she looked at the three males. "Kin, jaden and hiroki came and saved me." Ethen said happily. "And happy, Luke and Angel came to help me." Natsu said, and looked at the three exceeds. "Thanks guys." Natsu and Ethen both said to exceeds. "Wait where's Asher?" Isabella asked since she saw no trace of them. "I'm right here." All of us looked at where the voice came from, and saw Asher there. "Wait you were here the whole time?!" Lucy asked/yelled at the brown haired male. "Yes." Asher calmly answered.  "Anyways, you can't use anything of transportation but riding with happy, Luke and Angel is alright?" Lucy asked Natsu who then had a look of offensive. "What kind of dumb question is that? Happy, Luke and Angel  arnt a transportation. Their my friends. I mean duh." Natsu looked at Lucy as if she said something rude. "Yeah it was wrong of me to compare them." Lucy said as she shrugged. "My woman's!" The Vulcan suddenly yelled out as he tried to hit Natsu, Ashe and Ethen, but the three managed to block it with their own fists, making the ice from under their feet crack. "Now you listen here. I consider everyone in the fairy tail guild my friend." Natsu said as the monkey tried to land a kick at the three of them, but they some how kicked the Vulcan instead, making him fall back a little. "Wheather it be gramps, or Mira, or those annoying jerks, Gray and Elfman. Isabella, Lucy, happy, Luke, hiroki, Angel, and kin. They are all my friends!" Natsu yelled out as a magic circle appeared from under him, Asher and Ethen. "Which is why," Asher started to say as the Vulcan went to go hit them, but he kicked him in the stomach with a blue light on his foot; "We're not leaving without Macao!" The Vulcan crashed into the ceiling wall, but he quickly got back up as shards of ice came falling down. Natsu gave out a smirk as the Vulcan smashed the floor with its bare hands, which made lots of ice come towards the five wizards. Lucy and Isabella managed to jump out of the way before they could get hit. "Your ice has no affect against us!" Asher yelled as he Ethen and Natsu got hit with the ice pieces,  it had no affect on them. Suddenly, the Vulcan had Taurus's Axe in hand as a evil grin appeared on his face. "That's not good." Natsu said as a serious look crossed the three dragon slayers and a shocked/fearful look on the celestial wizards. "Please...be careful...miss Isabella...miss Lucy." Taurus managed to say in a low soft voice. The Vulcan then started to swing the Axe, trying to hit the three males who barely managed to doge them all. And Natsu some how slipped in the process making him fall to the ground. The Vulcan swang the Axe in attempt to hit Natsu, who caught it just in time. "Come on Taurus you have to snap out of it! Then your Axe will disappear with you!" Isabella yelled as she shook Taurus to try to make him wake up, but her attempts were in vain. After a little struggle, Natsu soon started to melt the Axe down with heat coming from his hands, and droplets of hit metal came down into his mouth. "Wait! Is he melting Taurus's Axe with just his body heat?" Lucy asked in amazement. "Yup." All the exceeds replied as they looked at the show happing right in front of them. "Oh yeah now I got some fire in my belly." Natsu said with a mouthful and suddenly started to spit out some mini fire ball at the Vulcan who got burned the second it touched his skin. "Ahh!" The Vulcan yelled out in pain as he backed away. Natsu then punched both of his fists together and a red magic circle appeared. "Now eat this! Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu yelled out as his hand was covered in fire and punched the Vulcan who then crashed onto the cave thingy's wall. "We beat it!" All the exceeds yelled except Angel and Luke. "Yeah but isn't this monkey suppose to tell us where your friend is?" Lucy asked as everyone looked at the unconscious monkey. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Natsu said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head as the exceeds laughed. "But I dont think its going to do much talking." Asher said as he looked at the monkey. Then suddenly a golden light emerged from the Vulcan which freaked Lucy out, and a mini explosion came out which caused a little wind. And the sight made Natsu's Ethen and Asher's eyes go wide, and Isabella gave a look of worries. "Macao?" The three of them asked as they looked at a pretty beat up male. "Wait that was Macao?" Isabella asked in pure shockness. "He was the perverted monkey?" Lucy asked as she was as well shocked. "So that Vulcan mist have taken over Macao." Happy said as he looked down at Macao while flying. "What do you mean take over?" Lucy asked. "Its must have used a possession spell on him. You see vulcans are know to take over bodies, their evil  body snatchers." Luke explained to Lucy. "But it looks like Macao put up a really good fight before that Vulcan got to him." Happy said as he and the exceeds sat in front of him. "Macao don't you dare die on us! Romeo is waiting for you. Open your eyes!" Ethen yelled in fear of loosing him. Seconds after, Macao slowly opened his eyes and looked over to the three males. "Natsu, Ethen, Asher." He called out to them as everyone gave out a relief laugh. "Pathetic. I took down nine teen of those monsters but the twenty, thats the one that got to me. Im so Angy with my self. I can't bare to go home to face Romeo." Macao said as he slowly sat up. "Come on don't be like that. You took down nine ten monsters all by your self." Natsu said as he gave out his hand to help Macao. 'Wait there were twenty of those monsters and he took that job all by himself?' Lucy thought to herself as she looked at him in shock. "Now come on you have a little boy waiting for you." Asher said with a smile on his face. "'Wow this guild truly is amazing. I can't even begin to compare.' Lucy thought to her self as she softly smiled. "Lucy you have a creepy grin on your face." Happy said as he an the other exceeds(except Angel) tried to hold in their laughs. "I'll show you creepy, watch your backs cats." Lucy said in an annoyed voice. Over To where Romeo is~ ----------------------------------------- Romeo sat down quietly with a sad expression on his face as he rememberes their words. "Fairy tail wizards are a joke." One kid said as another one agreed. "Yeah everyone knows that their just a bunch of drunk cowards." "I'm going to be a knight when I grow up, not some wizard." "Yeah their dirty and smell like booze." ~~~~ "Please dad, go to the port and take a really job. I can't handle anymore of this teasing." Romeo tried to convince his father who just smiled."Sure."  ~~~ Romeo stayed seated on a stari way as he wipes away his tears. "Hey Romeo!" Natsu yelled which made Romeo quickly look up. A look of happiness crossed his face as he looked at all of the wizards while Natsu and Asher helped Macao walk. His eyes instantly filled up with tears. "Dad!" He yelled out and leaped towards Macao and hugged him, making him fall onto the ground as every one gave out a smile, except Lucy who looked shocked at what just happened. "You came back! I'm so sorry dad!" Romeo yelled out as he hugged his dad tighter while he cried out. "No I'm sorry for making you worried." Macao said as he held onto his son, while evertoneveryone smiled at the scene infornt of them. "I can handle it, because I'm a wizards son."  "And next time those bullies pick on you again here is what I want you to tell them, can your old man take on twenty monsters on by him self, cause mine can." Macao said as he ruffled his son's hair. As the wizards started to retreat, they heard a loud  voice call out to them. "Natsu! Asher! Ethen! Happy! Luke! Hiroki! Angel! Jaden! Kin! Isabella!Thanks for bringing back my dad." "No problem! Aye! Chi! Your welcome! Don't mention it! It was problem!" Was what was heard from the small group. "Lucy! Thanks for bringing back my daddy!" Romeo yelled out and Lucy smiled and waved at him. July 4th, it was a sunny day, followed by a blizzard, but it ended being sunny again. I'll admit, the people at fairy tail are crazy, but they are warm hearted people to be around with. I know I'm a new comer, but I already love this guild!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, there is another long chapter for all of my lovely reader. I must admit it took me longer than expected to write this chapter. I may have gotten side tracked, but in the end I'll always try hard to complete my goal. And that is to complete this story when all of the fairy tail show ends. I hope I can do it. Well see ya next chapter. It will be up in 7-14 days, maybe even sooner than that.
> 
> PS. I'll fix this chapter later on.


End file.
